Juvia Love Story
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Gray dan Juvia adalah pasangan yang romantis. Hingga suatu ketika, Juvia melihat Gray mencium Lucy. Juvia yang sakit hati memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Kemudian Juvia ditolong oleh Lyon, saudara Gray. Gray kemudian ditinggalkan oleh Lucy seperti yang Gray lakukan dulu. Akankah Juvia mau memaafkan Gray dan kembali padanya atau sebaliknya ? #BadSummary


_"Dulu, kau berselingkuh dengan Lucy. Sekarang kau mau kembali kepadaku. Mau kau apa sih ?!"_

_"Mungkin apa kau ditinggal Lucy ?"_

_"Maafkan aku, aku sadar"_

_"Heh, tiada maaf bagimu, Fullbuster Gray!"_

_"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya meminta maaf begitu saja. Aku mencintai Lyon! Dan bukan kau!"_

_"Tunggu Juvia, dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Cukup Gray, tidak ada penjelasan. Kau pembohong!"_

**Disclaimer**** : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction By Ritachi-San Uchiha**

**Warning : OOC, Crack Pairing, Alternate Universe**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : JuviaXLyon**

**Rating : T**

* * *

Juvia POV

Tanggal 20 April, hari disaat Gray menembakku. Di tahun ini, aku ingin memberi kejutan kepadanya dengan memberinya jam tangan limited edition, tentu dengan uang tabunganku sendiri yang kutabung sejak tahun lalu. Aku tahu dia menginginkan jam tangan itu sejak lama. Aku membelinya dengan harga yang cukup mahal, tetapi untuk Gray aku rela. Dia seperti malaikat, dia menyelamatkan dari pembunuh yang mengincarku, pembunuh itu juga yang membunuh semua keluargaku, kecuali aku, waktu aku kecil. Dia merawatku waktu aku sakit. Dia menemaniku waktu kesepian. Dan dia lah yang menebarkan senyum setiap kali aku merasa sedih. Thank you Gray, I Always Love You...Forever.

Tepat ketika aku ingin pergi ke rumahnya. Aku melewati Taman, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di Taman itu. Aku duduk di bangku paling pojok, aku melihat Gray dan Lucy, mereka duduk di bangku tengah. Ketika aku ingin menghampirinya, aku melihat Gray mencium Lucy. Sakit, itulah yang aku rasakan. Hatiku seperti teriris. Apakah Gray yang kukenal selama ini telah berubah ? Dia, ada apa dengannya. Mengapa dia mengkhianatiku, dulu dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling ke wanita lain. Itu semua hanya janji palsu!Dia membohongiku. Air mataku menetes membanjiri wajahku. Gray, apa dia tidak ingat denganku, apa sikapnya selama ini hanyalah topeng belaka! Bunuh diri, itulah yang aku ingin lakukan saat ini. Aku ingat sewaktu dulu dia memberikan Bantal berbentuk hati kepadaku. Apa maksud dari semua ini ?

Aku harap ini adalah mimpi. Aku mencubit tanganku, terasa sakit. Ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan yang pahit, aku tidak boleh bergantung kepada Gray yang br*ngs*k itu. Apa dia tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini! Dia tidak tahu dan tidak tahu apa apa tentang diriku! Dan wanita yang diciumnya itu adalah Lucy, sahabatku sendiri! Rasa ini lebih sakit daripada ditusuk pisau berapa kali pun. Aku tahu Gray memang populer, tetapi dia tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Aku tidak kuat dengan ini dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, aku tidak punya siapa siapa lagi selain Gray. Dan kini dia meninggalkanku, tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Mungkin jika aku bunuh diri tidak ada orang yang kehilangan. Aku membawa pisau dan pisau itu langsung kutancapkan tepat di jantungku. Rasa ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakitku karena Gray.

* * *

Aku terbangun, apakah ini di surga? Apakah aku sudah mati ?. Rasa penasaranku menarikku untuk melihat ke sekitar, ternyata aku masih hidup, Tuhan telah menolongku. Aku berada di Rumah Sakit, tetapi siapa yang membawaku ke sini ?,

"Hey, kau sudah sadar ?" Aku menengok, apakah ada yang memanggilku. Aku melihat seseorang, dia mirip seperti Gray, tetapi rambutnya berwarna biru muda, "Si..siapa kau ?" Dia menjawab, "Aku Lyon Vastia, saudara Gray Fullbuster" Gray, aku tidak ingin seseorang mengucap kata Gray didepanku

"Gray ?"

"Ya, bukankah Gray pacarmu ?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang dia mengkhianatiku. Dia berpacaran dengan wanita lain"

"Hah ?"

"Seperti itulah, memang kenyataan yang menyakitkan"

"Oiya, aku bawakan kamu makanan, ini" Lyon memberikan ku kotak bekal, "Arigatou, Lyon"

Lyon bertanya kepadaku "Kau, tinggal dimana ?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal"

"Tinggal saja dirumahku"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Gray"

"Tenang saja, aku tinggal rumah yang berbeda kok"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, kau sangat baik"

"Douitashimashite ^_^"

"Ayo ke rumahku!"

"Hai!"

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya selesai juga dengan fict buruk rupa nan nista ini, kayaknya saya gak cocok deh buat yang kayak gini. Menerima flame, karena saya tidak gampan sakit hati. Lagipula fict ini jelek kok

Gray : Pendek amat ceritanya

Juvia : Gray-sama, kenapa kau seperti itu kepadaku ?

Gray : Salah Author *nunjuknunjukauthor

Juvia : Wota Suraisa!

Author : *lari* Jangan lupa comment yaa


End file.
